pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex (Rise of the Gods)
Dom (Japanese: ダム Dom) is the Frontier Brain and chief of the Battle Frontier's Battle Hive. He is the protagonist of Rise of the Gods and a recurring character in A Hero is Born. Biography Before his travels, Dom was able to identify all Pokémon native to Kanto and almost all Pokémon native to Johto after reading books written by Professors Oak and Elm. ''Rise of the Gods'' ''Once upon a time in Johto'' in the Once upon a time in Johto series]] Dom's friend, Ricky, convinced him to do set out on the path to become a professional Pokémon trainer. Ricky had already began his journey when Dom's parents agreed to have him become a Pokémon trainer. As Ricky had already chosen Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon was not available. Dom chose the Cyndaquil from the two remaining starter Pokémon, and named him Perdition, before leaving New Bark Town on his quest. Selena, a friend of Dom, developed an overwhelming fanbase in New Bark Town after becoming a child model, and decided to travel with him to escape the unnecessarily smothering attention. Just before Dom left his home town, he was confronted by Kamon, who challenged Dom to a battle with his Chikorita. Perdition defeated the Chikorita, thanks to knowing the move Crush Claw. Kamon, frustrated, blamed Dom's victory on luck and ran off. Dom and Selena were soon confronted by a police officer, who informed them that a Chikorita had been stolen from Professor Elm's lab. Although they did not know where Kamon was headed, they told the officer who the thief was. Dom did not start off catching any Pokémon as he wanted to focus on training Perdition. By the time Dom reached the Violet Gym, Perdition had already evolved into a Quilava. Seeing that Dom only had one Pokémon, Falkner made Dom's battle an exception to the three-Pokémon rule, and only used his Dodrio. The fight was fairly close, but Perdition eventually prevailed. Continuing through Johto, Dom caught a Geodude (which he named Groudon Jr.) and an Onix (which he named Diamondback) at Union Cave, a Magikarp (which he named Kyogre Jr.) by fishing in the Johto Route 32 river, a Scyther (which he named Stubby) in the Bug Catching Contest of the National Park, and received a Tyrogue (which he named Jet) from Goldenrod City's Day Care center. During this time, Dom and Selena encountered Kamon multiple times, who continuously demanded rematches against his self-declared rival. These rematches were almost always in Dom's favor, greatly angering Kamon. Before reaching Mahogany Town, he and Selena were almost bombarded by multiple Unown that were thrown out of their world by a dimensional rupture. Suicune appeared and used up much of its energy to seal the portal. Team Rocket, still active after so many years, took this chance to capture Suicune. Rocket Elite Officer Alyson was put in charge of this operation, monitoring the machine that would be used for the capture. Dom and Selena ordered their Pokémon to destroy the machine and stall Team Rocket to buy Suicune time to escape. During the battling between the Pokémon of the Rocket Grunts and those of Dom and Selena, Alyson ordered both her Seviper to use Poison Fang on Dom, which incapacitated him. Perdition noticed, and out of grief, evolved into a Typhlosion and then defeated the Seviper and injured Alyson. Team Rocket, having failed their mission, fled, while Selena slowed the effects of the poison with personally-made antidotes she carried in her medical kit. Fortunately, Suicune returned with the last of its strength to bring Dom and Selena to Mahogany Town. Dom was rushed to the town's Pokémon Center and there, it was revealed that his body was permanently damaged and physically weakened; it would require him more effort than most people for physical activity such as running, and he would be more susceptible to illness. ]Not long after moving past Mahogany Town, Dom discovered that he possessed aura abilities when he halted a Team Rocket trade. Like how when someone is inflicted with blindness and achieves improved hearing, his physical impairment was compensated with the newfound powers. After Dom defeated Clair at the Blackthorn Gym, he and Selena left Johto and traveled to Indigo Plateau of the Kanto region via Kanto's Victory Road. Ricky called Dom and Selena and suggested them to participate in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Dom agreed to participate, while Selena decided to just watch the tournament. Dom was able to defeat his first opponent, and by chance, was paired against Kamon in the second round. Kamon, however, reconciled with Dom, and their battle was their friendliest up to date. The second round ended in Dom's favor, with Kamon admitting that Dom was currently better than he was, but he would one day be Dom's equal. Unfortunately, Dom lost to a trainer in the third round; Ricky was not much more successful, losing at the fourth round. ''The Origins'' Despite his defeat at the Indigo Plateau Conference, Dom defeated all of Kanto's gyms with only some effort, since those gym leaders were equally as good as the gym leaders of Johto, and Dom's Pokémon had become significantly stronger. Before moving on to the next region, Dom entered the Silver Conference tournament. On his way to the tournament on Mt. Silver, Dom caught a Larvitar (which he named Slammer). Dom made it to the semifinals, but lost to Ricky in that round. ''Terraformation'' '' series]]The next region was Hoenn. After passing through Littleroot Town, Dom and Selena bought ten Pokéballs from the Oldale Town Poké Mart, and in turn received a Premier Ball. Before reaching Petalburg City, Dom caught a shiny female Ralts (which he named Selendis, somewhat after his friend) with the Premier Ball. Dom faced Max, who took after the latter's father as the Petalburg Gym Leader and specialized in psychic-type Pokémon. Dom required slightly less effort to defeat Max than he did against the gyms of the previous region, and subsequently won. Not long after defeating Max, Dom met a Hoenn Pokémon trainer named Matt, who already collected all eight of Hoenn's badges, and was simply wandering around, looking for a challenge as he waited for the Ever Grande Conference to begin. The two battled, but Dom lost out of relative inexperience. Matt decided to join in Dom and Selena's journey out of boredom. Dom caught a Nincada (which he named Taki) after defeating Roxanne. As they crossed Mt. Chimney on their way to Lavaridge Town, Dom, Selena, and Matt encountered suspicious people in uniforms. Seeing the kids, one of the people called out his Lunatone and ordered it to use Hypnosis. The three were all able to dodge the hypnosis attempt. Before either could summon Pokémon of their own, Sigrún appeared, and sent out her Magnezone. After their Pokémon were defeated, they were arrested. Sigrún then explained to the three that the two people were members of Team Eclipse, which possessed the Blue Orb, and how the Blue Orb had the power to control Groudon. Although Eclipse's motives were unknown, it appeared as if they intended to control the Continent Pokémon, and the pair of Eclipse grunts were hoping to find traces of the lord of the earth in Mt. Chimney. Once Dom beat the next three gyms, the news reported that Team Rocket had awoken Groudon, and was using it to attack Sootopolis City. As Dom, Selena, and Matt have dealt with Team Rocket before, and Sootopolis was their next destination from Mossdeep City, they decided that they would help the city's officers evacuate the city. Right before leaving Mossdeep, they encountered Sol, the leader of Team Eclipse. Sol revealed his true intentions that he formed Team Eclipse to secure the Blue Orb when he discovered it, in order to deny anyone the control of Groudon; unfortunately, they failed to protect it, and would join Dom and his friends in helping evacuate Sootopolis. The moment they surfaced on the island, they saw Groudon in an enraged state. Rocket Elite Officer Russel revealed to have absorbed the Blue Orb and was in complete control of Groudon. The Sootopolis Gym leader, Maris, sent out all of her Pokémon in an attempt to stop the lord of earth. Thanks to Maris’ Politoed possessing Kyogre's rain summoning ability, Groudon was defeated. Sol ordered his Ninetails to stop the Rocket submarine from escaping. All Rocket members aboard were arrested, and the Blue Orb disappeared to an unknown part of Hoenn. The gym leader saw Dom, Selena, and Matt, and told them that Team Rocket intended to possess all three of the colored orbs in order to have control of the land, sea, and sky. Team Rocket was able to steal the Blue Orb from Team Eclipse and attacked Sootopolis City because the city housed the Red Orb. When Maris took the four into the gym to see the Red Orb, it was nowhere to be found; Team Rocket had stolen it in the commotion. Maris and Sol decided that they would go after Team Rocket to get the Red Orb. Maris also revealed that she was given the information by one of her mentors that the Jade Orb resided at the roof of Sky Pillar, and she believed that Team Rocket had already taken the orb. Knowing that Matt owned a Skarmory, Maris asked the three trainers to stop Team Rocket from having hands on the Jade Orb. The Skarmory took Matt to the roof, only to see a Team Rocket helicopter take off with the Jade Orb. Matt ordered his Skarmory to close in on the helicopter from the side; once they were just meters away, Matt jumped off and flew into the vehicle, knocking the orb out of an officer's hand. Both Matt and the orb fell out of the helicopter, but unfortunately, the Skarmory did not have enough time to catch his trainer. Suddenly, Rayquaza flew right beneath and intercepted Matt, and destroyed the helicopter with an Extreme Speed, sending the Team Rocket members blasting off. Not too long, however, Kyogre surfaced near the base of Sky Pillar, under the control of Elite Officer Carla, and challenged Rayquaza. Although a heavy rainstorm began, Rayquaza created an energy shield that prevented the rain from landing between the combatants. Due to Rayquaza's superiority, the lord of the sky defeated the lord of the sea. The Red Orb then left Carla's body, and the Jade Orb left Matt's, disappearing into the distance like the Blue Orb did. Maris, Sol, and Sigrún then arrived to arrest Carla, and Team Rocket was officially denied control of natural disasters. Sol and his subordinates returned to their headquarters, while Selena, Dom, and Matt stayed in Sootopolis and used their Pokémon to help reconstruct the damage done to Sootopolis City. One week after the incident, the battle between Dom and Maris commenced. Despite Dom's victory, Maris was by far the most challenging gym he had ever faced, due to her superior strategies; Dom only won out of his Pokémons' raw power. After awarding the young trainer his Rain Badge, Maris accompanied Dom and Selena for the remainder of their journey. Just as before, Dom competed in the Evergrande Conference, but lost early on, still having somewhat limited knowledge of the Pokémon native to the Hoenn region. However, Matt won the tournament and was given permission to challenge the elite four. Before Dom, Selena, and Maris left for the Sinnoh region, Matt bid them farewell. ''Rise of the Gods'' series]]Maris, who had been to Sinnoh, advised Dom to learn from Professor Kapok of Sandgem Town, because the professor was where Maris received her strategies from. At Sandgem Town, Professor Kapok gave Dom a copy of a book she wrote with a team of other scientists, containing their devised strategies for almost all Pokémon. Looking through the book, Dom traveled all over Sinnoh to learn moves from move tutors. Just after teaching his Pokémon the most viable movesets they could learn, Dom encountered Ricky, and the two battled. Having considered the strengths of many other Pokémon, whereas Dom only stuck with the Pokémon he had already caught, Ricky won the match, and told Dom that he had to catch more battle-viable Pokémon in order to maximize his victory chances. Now planning more deeply in his battle strategy, Dom went out of his way to find and catch a Bronzor (which he named Sentry), a Ghastly (which he named Dr. Wick, after Dr. Wickramasinghe), and a Gible (which he named Rayquaza Jr.). With his party fairly solid, Dom defeated all of Sinnoh's Gyms with almost no effort at all. Dom competed in the Lily of the Valley Conference, and once again narrowly lost to Ricky, but this time in the finals. Following his defeat at the tournament, Dom reflected upon the flaws in his team and was able figure out solutions. He went off to catch a Happiny (which he named Egghead) at the Trophy Garden, and an Aerodactyl (which he named Radon) after reviving it at the Oreburgh Mining Museum from a piece of amber he had obtained while he was in Kanto. Before leaving to Unova, Dom received an invitation to Violet City, which was from Cynthia. Dom, Maris, and Selena met Ricky and Kamon at the city of their home region, and the five were soon greeted by Cynthia, who then revealed herself to be the former champion of Sinnoh and challenged Ricky to a battle. Much to Cynthia's shock, Ricky defeated her with relative ease, and she was beyond impressed with his strategies. The next day, after Cynthia's and Ricky's Pokémon recovered from their battle, Cynthia received a call from Mt. Coronet, telling her that a criminal organization called Team Dark has assembled a mind-controlling device that is manipulating all of the native wild Pokémon. Team Dark intended to use the wild Pokémon to buy it enough time to awaken Arceus so it could control the Alpha Pokémon, and therefore, the entire Pokémon world. Cynthia immediately took the other trainers to the Ruins of Alph. Cynthia told the younger trainers that deeper into the Ruins of Alph is the Sinjoh Ruins, where the three timspace orbs were currently being held. When the orbs came into view, they began to glow, and soon, their cases shattered. The creation trio then materialized, while simultaneously, Dom, Ricky, and Kamon each began to sense the mind of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, respectively. Once they were fully awakened, the creation trio teleported the trainers to Mt. Coronet, where Team Dark had successfully awakened and mind-controlled Arceus. Cynthia, Maris, and Selena used their Pokémon to clear out the brainwashed wild Pokémon, paving the way for Dom, Ricky, and Kamon and their respective creation Pokémon. The creation trio soon confronted Arceus itself and engaged in a heated battle. Thanks to strategic usage of moves implemented by Dom, Ricky, and Kamon, Arceus was defeated. Meanwhile, Cynthia, Maris, and Selena fought their way to the mind-controlling device. Team Dark, however, used the device to mind control the Pokémon of the trainers. Fortunately, Buster, Selena's Salamence, had a lum berry with him, and ate the berry, immediately snapping him out of Team Dark's control. Buster successfully destroyed the machine with a fire blast, freeing all controlled Pokémon from Team Dark. Although Tom, the Team Dark leader, was able to escape, he was denied control of the Pokémon world. The trainers thanked the creation trio for their help, and the legendary Pokémon subsequently returned to their respective dimensions. After the incident, Selena's father called for her to return home, assuring that she will no longer be bombarded by fans. Selena agreed to her father's request and then said her farewell to Dom before parting ways. Although Dom was among the most skilled trainers in the world, he intended to keep going, and continued to the Unova region, with Maris still accompanying him. ''Estranged World'' '' series]] Intent on perfecting his battle strategy, Dom began researching the physical capabilities of Pokémon of the Unova region he may be able to make use of. In the midst of knocking down the gyms of Unova, he caught a Hippopotas (which he named Harry), a Drilbur (which he named Nydus), and an Eevee (which he named Sunburst). During this time, Dom also encountered Ricky, and the two battled. With Dom's team more solid than ever before, Ricky was defeated. From his own research, Dom also gave Ricky some suggestions he may want to consider, much to Ricky's thanks. By the time of the Vertress Conference, both Dom and Ricky had their teams finalized. Both trainers appeared at opposite ends of the bracket, and made their way to the final round. Unfortunately for Ricky, his team was at an overall type-disadvantage against Dom's, causing Dom to win the Vertress Conference. This was Dom's first time to be allowed to challenge the regional Elite Four, and he defeated them with ease. Before Dom set off to the Kalos region, Maris told him that she needed to return to the Sootopolis Gym, and bid farewell to her friend. ''Knights of Cameran'' '' series]] With his perfected team, Dom easily won his eight badges of Kalos. After doing so, he was called by the Santalune City Trainer School for a battle demonstration, to which he accepted, as Kalos's conference was still weeks away. Just after finishing his demonstration and leaving the city, Dom witnessed Team Dark attempting to capture Diancie. Dom immediately ordered Selendis to make sure the Team Dark members do not reach their goal. Selendis was soon reinforced with three Riolu, forcing Team Dark to abort its mission and fall back, allowing Diancie to escape. The Riolu's trainers, Jane, Carter, and Lucas, introduced themselves to Dom, and told them that his aura allowed them to detect his presence and lead them to his aid. Jane told Dom that she and her friends were squires of the Cameran Palace and were aura guardians in-training, and then asked Dom if he could join them in serving Queen Ilene. Seeing that he shared much in common with the group, Dom agreed to join, and the four trainers continued through Kalos in hopes of finding any legendary Pokémon before Team Dark can. incomplete ''A Hero is Born'' Pokémon On hand At the Battle Hive In training At his home in New Bark Town Released Unofficial Temporary In the games Pokémon Pokémon Interregional Champion As a partner against Petrel |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Kanto Route 21 |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} As a partner against Alyson |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Cerulean Cave |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} Battle Frontier Unlike most Frontier Brains, Dom's battles involve six Pokémon, and multiple Pokémon may use the same items. The Battle Hive also possesses a different banlist than that of the facilities of the Kanto region: In addition, the following held items are not allowed: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom-Pokemon-Sprite.gif |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=6 |pokemon2= |pokemon6= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon3= |pokemon1= }} Pokémon World Tournament Masters Cup |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom-Pokemon-Sprite.gif |prize=5BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 |pokemon2= |pokemon6= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon3= |pokemon1= }} Quotes Pokémon Interregional Champion Initial battle *Before battle: :"Good job defeating my brothers in that match. Let's see how this goes." *After sending out last Pokémon: :"The moment of truth..." *When defeated: :"Good game." *After battle: :"I suppose I made a few mistakes, or you just got lucky. Either way, you won. Here's the Compassion Symbol." Rematch *Before battle: :"You want to battle me again? Sure." *When defeated: :"Good game." *After battle: :"Nice. I guess it's not dumb luck at all." Battle Theme Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Primal Dialga Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poiqPQpiTN0 Category:HZ's characters Category:HZ's Frontier Brains